


I don't know what to title this

by Rare_pair_princess (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angry Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Sugawara Koushi, Desk Sex, Gags, Hate Sex, I tried my best, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Oikawa Tooru, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Rare_pair_princess
Summary: Prompt: angry sex
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	I don't know what to title this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohhkirishima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhkirishima/gifts).



> Here you go, Maddy. Don't look at me ><
> 
> I apologize for all the smut, this is probably the final one for a while. After this, it's back to the regularly scheduled dumb gay boys being dumb gay boys<3

"You're s-such a-  _ fuck! O-Oikawa-  _ you're such an a-asshole!" Sugawara pants, gripping hard onto the edge of the oak desk he's bent over. His fingers dig against the wood and his knuckles turn white, but he only tightens his grip as he throws his head over his shoulder. Oikawa just rolls his eyes, irritatedly digging his fingernails into the smaller's hip in retaliation as he adds another finger to join the first thrusting in and out of Sugawara's tight heat.

"You're doing a lot of talk for someone so fucking desperate for my cock," the taller sneers, curling his fingers harshly inside of Sugawara, snickering when the silvernette's knees buckle and he seems to need to let of his weight fall onto the desk. He's pushed over it with black dress slacks yanked haphazardly down to his mid-thigh, his blazer and button down shoved sloppily up to his mid back. Oikawa himself is still fully clothed in his work suit, though he drops his hand from Sugawara's bruising hip to tug at his tie, still lazily thrusting into Suga with his other fingers.

"God, y-you're so-  _ ohhh-  _ f-fucking intoler- erable!" Sugawara hisses, grinding back on the other's hand forcibly. His heated glare and furrowed silver eyebrows are contrasting with his flushed cheeks and breathy moans, and Oikawa thinks that he would be  _ much  _ cuter if he would  _ shut. up.  _ "Hurry the fuck  _ up,  _ or are you stalling because you know your dick isn't worth shit-"

Oikawa rolls his eyes, thrusting against where he knows his coworker's prostate is at the same time his tie comes loose. Sugawara's back arches as he keens, a moan swallowing his bratty words as he finally slumps fully against the desk.

"F-fuck you," the silvernette whines. Oikawa grits his teeth and glares; Sugawara really is much cuter when he's not so angry, not so determined to cuss Oikawa out at every opportunity.

Besides, his anger at the brunette is  _ completely  _ unwarranted and undeserved. All Oikawa had done is taunt him in front of their boss a little bit, stolen two of his clients and the commision that came with them, and in one bout of sudden pettiness made sure the elevator doors closed before Sugawara could get to them.

That's it. That's all.

Okay, maybe his distaste for Oikawa is a little valid, but that doesn't make him any less  _ annoying.  _

Honestly, the only  _ positive  _ thing about having little mr. Refreshing around is how warm and tight and  _ good  _ he feels around Oikawa's cock. 

"Shut up," the taller drawls, suddenly pulling his fingers from Sugawara's hole, snickering as he watches it clench around absolutely nothing. He knows that the silvery-haired man is biting his lip to stifle his whine at the loss, because he's a stubborn bitch and that's what he always does. 

Oh, well. Silence is better than annoying insults and denial of pleasure.

Oikawa wipes the excess lube off his fingers on Koushi's lower back, before grabbing his tie with both hands and leaning over his smaller coworker. "You're so much cuter when you're fucking  _ quiet,"  _ he hisses, Sugawara's eyes widening in realization just before the tie is forcing it's way between his lips.

_ "Mmf! Mmu,"  _ Sugawara protests, wiggling his ass and turning his head again to glare at Oikawa, making muffled noises that sound vaguely like,  _ Oikawa, you bastard! _

But, even after the brunette kisses his cheek and rises from leaning over his slender frame, he doesn't move from his bent over position and he doesn't make any effort to ungag himself. Not even when Oikawa pauses for a second, giving the other time to truly deny the gag, before tying it tightly behind his head.

_ What a slut,  _ Oikawa thinks with a smirk and a little puff of laughter, grabbing the lube from where it sits a little over a foot away from Sugawara on the desk after shoving his slacks and boxers down to his knees. He grins down at the sight before him: Sugawara Koushi, his annoyingly refreshing and composed and oh so  _ perfect _ coworker, his coworker who is quickly becoming a client and boss favorite, is bent over a desk with his ass high in the air, clothes all disheveled and sloppily hiked out of the way, flushed and panting and wanting.

And that's not even mentioning the makeshift gag.

Seeing Sugawara with a tie between his teeth, keeping him delightfully quiet, it's making heat rush to his lower abdomen and make him even harder. Without the insults and stubborn words falling consistently out of those currently stretched pink lips, the man actually seems…

Docile.

Oikawa could scoff at the thought of Sugawara Koushi being docile- despite that it's exact image he portrays in their workplace.

Sugawara looks good like this, Oikawa decides with a grin as pours more cold lube over the smaller's entrance, enjoying the way he squirms and how his annoyed response is muffled by the cloth. Sugawara's hands are still gripping the edge of the desk, knuckles whiter than ever, with his cheek smushed against the surface.

"You look so pathetic, like this," Oikawa teases as he pushes into Sugawara, holding onto his hips with a vice-like grip. "So pathetic and desperate. Your little cock is leaking all over my desk."

Sugawara looks over his shoulder to glare, but his hazel eyes are too hazy with pleasure for it to be affective; his pupils are blowm wide, slightly brimmed with tears while Oikawa stretches him full. He's not quite prepped enough, still tight and slick around Oikawa's thick cock.

Sugawara whines a protest at Oikawa's words, clenching around the brunette's length tightly in retaliation and pulling a moan from both of them.

It's then that Oikawa starts fucking him in earnest, sliding one hand up to silver hair to grab a fistful of and digging angry red crescent marks into Sugawara's hip with the other. He's towering over him, completely boxing the smaller body against the desk and allowing no room for escape lest the silvernette  _ truly  _ wanted to. If he did, all he would have to do is raise his hands and push Oikawa away- but he doesnt. His pale hands stay right where they are, obediently clutching onto the desk as he greedily takes what Oikawa gives.

The taller pulls out to the tip before almost instantly slamming back in so hard that Sugawara practically squeals. He keeps Suga's face against the desk as he fucks into him, setting an unforgiving hard and fast pace. They're just here to get off, after all, not fuck nice and slow as they're lovers.

Sugawara's moans would be loud and shameless as he feels every inch of Oikawa fill him, but instead they're lewdly muffled with the gag. Pleasure shoots through his every nerve at each thrust that hits harshly against his prostate, and he pushes back to meet every one. He refuses to take any less than the other gives, refuses to let either slack off or be lazy. 

"Hah, everyone in this damn office thinks you're so sweet and refreshing," Oikawa moans the words, fucking deep inside of Sugawara while the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed around the empty office. "But I know the fucking truth. You're just a cockthirsty slut, waiting for someone to come put you in your place."

There's a muffled growl that is something along the lines of  _ go die, bastard,  _ but it only fuels Oikawa to piston into him harder, until Sugawara is taking one of his quivering hands off of the desk to reach for his own leaking member, and Oikawa's thrusts grow sporaridic and lose their rhythm.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Uneditted<3
> 
> Comments and kudos appreiated<3
> 
> Again, sorry for all the smut. This is the last one for a while methinks >3<


End file.
